


Fairytale's Newest Members

by Songbirds_Stories771



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairytail, HAAA, Oops, lol I Probably Will Never Update This, ships, whatever, why are you reading this trash?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: Why Are You Reading This Trash?!?!?!





	1. Chapter 1

Songbird's Pov

Megan, Shanaynay and I were walking towards the guide we have had our eye's on, Fairytail. They are famous for their power and maybe destroying everything. "Are we almost there?" Shanaynay complained. "We have been traveling for like two month's and you just now start complaining? And we can see it from here so just chill out." Megan scolded and I chuckled quietly.

Megan was an elemental wizard, she could use all four elements, but she mostly works on her fire magic, the other three elements are weaker but still strong. When we first met we fought and we nearly blew up her home town. Oops. Megan was trained by a dragon but she doesn't like to talk about it because apparently it brings back bad memories of hunters. Megan had dirty blond hair that was dyed blood red at the tips, green blue eyes and freckles splattered across her face. Megan is about five foot seven, give or take. Megan was wearing her usual dark green crop top, dark blue shorts and black sandals.

Shanaynay didn't use her magic and I have never seen it but she say's 'it's hella strong'. She mainly uses a dual ax that is currently strapped onto her back or her fists. If you ask the sassy woman about her magic she will usually say if you see it, you are going to get your ass beat. Shanaynay is the best. She had black hair braided into dreadlocks and is about half a foot taller than Megan so about six five. Shanaynay was wearing a purple shirt with a white one under it, blue jeans and white sneakers.

I am Songbird, I use light and dark magic. I was taught by two dragons, Yin and Yang, they were small by dragon standers, about the size of a fully grown Clydesdale horse, but when they worked together they could bring down anything. They taught me how to bring out the light in people and how to use the darkness to my advantage. I have dark brown hair, eyes so dark that they were nearly black but they had small golden specks in them. On my back is a tattoo of a pair of wings, one golden and the other black. I was wearing a white crop top that showed the bottom of my wings, dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high boots. I was about an inch shorter than Megan

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Megan said happily. "especially that fire wizard, Salamander." I said. "BRO SHUT UP!!" Megan yelled at me and slapped my arm, we are best friends so we always call each other bro and fight randomly. Megan never shuts up about the guy. "Whatever, we are here" I said, we stopped in front of the guilds leaf shaped double doors, the building had its name spelled out in blue above the door. It seemed to be three stories tall and had the symbol towards the top.

Shanaynay was about to open the doors when they were shoved open by someone crashing through them. The guy stood up, he had pink hair and a white scarf. "GRAY I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!" The guy roared, a small flame slipping from his lips. "Hey man whats up?" I said casually and he jumped up and yelled in alarm.

He saw it was just us and calmed down. "Who are you?" He asked, squinting his eyes slightly. "I'm Songbird, this is my friends, Megan and Shanaynay." I said while pointing to them when I said their names. Megan looked.... Awestruck? Amazed? Embarrassed? Shy? She must recognize him.

"Nice to meet you!! I'm Natsu!" The guy said happily. "Why are you here?" He asked. "We want to join the guild." Shanaynay said and puffed up her chest slightly. "Oh well come on in! I can introduce you to Gramps." Natsu said and went back into the guild that seemed to be in an all out brawl, random people being thrown around and being punched.

"Bro, bro, bro, that's the guy, Salamander! We talked to him!!" Megan whispered to me excitedly and it looked like she was going to explode from happiness. "But I thought you hated pink, the guy has pink hair." I said passively and Megan looked like I just stabbed her. "IT'S SALMON!!" Megan yelled at me before punching me hard in the face.

"BRO YOU WANT TO GO?!" I shouted and shoved her back, hard. Megan fell onto a table and got ready to lunge at me but Shanaynay stepped between us. "Guys you can fight after we meet the guide master." She said shortly and picked Megan up by the scruff of her neck when she tried to hit me again.

"WHAT IS ALL OF THIS NOISE?!" Something yelled in a monstrous voice and a giant made of shadows appeared and the entire guild froze. I wonder if I can eat that? It is made of shadows and stuff.... I thought and the giant started to shrink and get lighter until it was a very short and very old man.

"Natsu you need to stop destroying an entire city every time you go on a mission! Look at all of these complaints I got from the Counsel. But who cares?" The old man asked and burned a stack of papers right before throwing it to Natsu, who ate it. Just like bro.

"And Gramps, we have three people that want to join." Natsu said after swallowing the fire. 'Gramps' turned to us with a questioning look. "And who are you three?" The old man asked. "I-i'm Megan." Megan said. "Shanaynay." She said bluntly. "I'm Songbird." I said plainly.

"Why do you want to join my guild." He asked. "Well we have had our eyes on this guild and we heard that there is a fellow dragon slayer." I said and a few people gasped. The old man raised his eyebrow and walked over to us, holding something. "Where do you want your stamp?" He asked and I broke out in a wide smile.

Megan and I got it on the inside of our wrists while Shanaynay got it on her lower back. "FIGHT ME IF YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER!!" Natsu screamed at us and charged. I side stepped, Megan looked like she was blushing and Shanaynay punched him in the face. "Shanaynay that was rude." I said in a tired tone. The rest of the guild was watching with minor interest and started to either fix up the room or started to drink again.

"Sure, we can fight." I said and Natsu jumped up and charged. I stepped to the right and someone picked up Megan, who didn't dodge. He had spiky orange hair, tinted glasses, a green coat on and an orange shirt on underneath. "Natsu how could you even think about hurting such fine ladies?" The stranger asked and Megan squirmed to get out of his arms. "Hey man can you let me down?" Megan asked in a tone that said things were about to get violent.

"But darling, don't you want to know my name? Its Loke." He said with a smirk. Megan huffed and jumped off of him. "FIGHT ME SONGBIRD!!" Natsu yelled again and instead of side stepping him, I kneed him in the stomach.

Someone behind us laughed and when I turned, a man was only in his boxers. "You had that coming flame-brain." He laughed out. "At least i'm not some creepy stripper like you Gray!" Natsu said and stood up. Gray looked down and actually seemed startled. "Gray go put on some clothes." A blond girl said next to him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Lucy!" Lucy said happily and smiled. I smiled back and when I opened my mouth Natsu punched me. I looked at him like nothing happened, I am used to random punches from Megan. "Lets go outside if you want to fight so badly." I said, slightly angry. We walked to the front door and people followed us and started to make bets. Most of the guilds-men formed a circle and Natsu and I got into our fighting positions.

 

Till Next Chapter :33


	2. The Fight And Evil Woof Woof's

Megan's Pov.

Oh my God, not even ten minutes in the guild and Songbird is starting a fight. Everything is just great. There was a betting pool in the corner, Natsu had all of the bets under his name and there was a big stack of jewels inside of a barrel. "Hey Shanaynay, lets go bet on S.B." I whispered to my friend and she nodded.

I walked up to the woman by the chalk board that had the bets in it. "How much money can I bet?" I asked the girl. "As much as you got. Name's Cana, by the way." I nodded and put in 100,000 jewels, Shanaynay only put in 10,000. "Put us under for Songbird." I said and hid a smile. Songbird was raised by two dragons and one is of the strongest wizard's I have ever seen. We are going to get so much money!! We can get a nice apartment too. Well she better win cause that was all of our money....

I turned back to the fight to see Natsu charging Songbird with a flaming fist. She just stood still until he was about to hit her. Songbird stepped to the left. "Dark dragons claw." Songbird said in a tired tone and brought down a fist that was encased in darkness on Natsu's back.

Natsu was slammed into the ground, small stones were crushed and a foot deep crater was made. There were a few gasps and someone was laughing in the crowd, it was a guy.... That was taking off his shirt, WHAT THE HELL?!?

Natsu jumped up and on the other side of the circle, facing Songbird. "Roar of the fire dragon!!" Natsu yelled and brought his hands to his mouth. "Roar of the light and dark dragon!" Songbird yelled back and copied his movements. Red hot flames shot from Natsu's mouth while Songbird expelled a stream of light that had shadows curling around the edges.

The fire and the light canceled each other out but the shadows continued towards Natsu until they hit and an explosion went off. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was laying on his back, knocked out. Songbird was standing in her original spot and yawned. 

I was smiling and walked back over to Cana. "How much did Shanaynay and I win?" I asked politely even though I was exited to get all of those jewels. "You two won 190,000 jewels." Cana said sourly and we got the barrel full of money.

" I WANT A REMATCH!!" A familiar voice yelled from the clearing crowd. "Nah, I want to take a nap or something, maybe eat." Songbird said. "What do you even eat? You work with light, right?" Natsu asked Songbird. "I can eat shadows and concentrated light, like lightning or something. Shadows taste better though."

Natsu looked confused. "So were you raised by a dark or light dragon?" Natsu questioned. "Both, but they were smaller dragons. They took turns teaching me their magics." Songbird said. "That's no fair!! No wonder why you won!!" Natsu complained. "Or maybe you are weak." Songbird countered and the guy that was taking off his shirt, now he was just in his boxers, laughed again. Shanaynay was eyeing the guy that was only in his boxers and I slapped her arm. "Shanaynay don't creep." I scolded. "But he is hot as hell." Shanaynay muttered.

"SHUT UP DROOPY EYES!! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" Natsu roared at the nearly naked guy. "YOU WANNA GO, POINTY EYES?!" Gray yelled back. "LETS GO!! I'M ALL FIRED UP!!" Natsu yelled and rushed Gray.

While they started to fight, Songbird walked over to Shanaynay and I. "How much did I win?" Songbird asked. " We got 180,000 jewels!" I said happily. "Lets go find a place we can stay." Shanaynay said. "While we look, can I eat your shadow bro? I'm hungry as hell" Songbird asked and I nodded.

Time Skip :33

We found an apartment that had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen and a living room on the side. "I can't believe we found this place for only 90,000 jewels a month, with all the jobs we do and the bet money we won we can go buy groceries and personal stuff." I said, glad at the amazing price. It was about a ten minute walk back to Fairytail too!

"Lets go do a job so we can cover rent for a while. Also I want to do something." Songbird said and I nodded. "You two go ahead, I want to unpack and maybe take a bath." Shanaynay said and walked towards the smaller bedroom. "I guess we are sharing a room, bro." Songbird said and I frowned slightly. "Ok, but when we get bunk beds I want top bunk." I said firmly.

As Songbird and I started to walk back to the guild, she was ripping off chunks of my shadow, only for it to grow back immediately. She always had a food supply as long as there was light, even if she couldn't eat her own. We walked into the guild to see Natsu and Gray face to face, their magic aura around them glowing slightly.

Songbird and I walked around them and went to the bar, the bartender turned and smiled. "Hi, my name is Mirajane! It's nice to meet you officially." Mirajane said happily. "Its nice to officially meet you too, i'm Megan and this is Songbird. Can I ask where the job board is?" I asked politely. "Sure, it's by your left." Mirajane said before walking around the guild while holding a platter of beers.

Songbird and I walked over to the board to see different flyers of many jobs. "We could go for the find the lost person one." I said while looking over the grey poster for 10,000 jewels. "Nah, lets go for the demon hunting one. It's been forever sense I had a good fight." Songbird said excitedly while holding up the light blue poster for 110,000 jewels. It said that there has been hoards of demons coming into the night and mauling random people.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? WE JUST FOUGHT!!" Natsu said before slamming into Songbird. "The fight was over in like five minutes!" Songbird yelled back before shoving Natsu away. "Can I come on the mission too." Someone said next to us. I turned to see Lucy, "I need to pay rent soon anyways, plus I don't want to bring Natsu because he would destroy the town." Lucy said, muttering the last part.

"Sure, when can we leave?" Songbird asked, bouncing from one foot to another in excitement. Songbird always had too much energy or not enough, there is no in between, right now she has too much. "lets head out now, by the time we get to the town, it should be nightfall." Lucy said and we headed to the door. "By the way Lucy, what type of magic do you use?" Songbird asked. "I am a celestial wizard." Lucy said while showing off her key's.

"That's so cool! Is that a zodiac key!?" Songbird said excitedly. Lucy seemed to blush slightly. "Uh, yea. I have Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus. Aquarius can be a handful though." Lucy sighed. "What type of magic do you use Megan, I know that you use light and dark magic, Songbird."

"Well I use elemental magic. My strongest is fire, then earth, water and air. Also i'm not half bad with a sword." I said proudly as we walked to the train station. We got our tickets and boarded, "Hey wake me up when we get there." Songbird said before collapsing in her seat, and on mine. "Bro move before I push you out the window." I said while shoving her out of my spot.

 

Songbird's Pov And Time Skip :33

I was shaken awake from Megan. "Hey bro, we here?" I slurred out. "Yea, and there is another victim in front of the station." She said solemnly. I quickly got up and looked out the train window to see someone's body chewed, cut open, and blood splattered on the stones. Megan, Lucy and I left the train and walked over to the crowd that was slowly gathering.

"Who is in charge of this town?" I asked in a serious tone. A woman with dark purple hair that was wearing a blue dress stepped forward. "I am, my name is Jeni. Are you here from any guild?" She asked. "Yes, we are from Fairytail. Before we hunt these demons, we need to know anything about them." I summed up.

Jeni nodded and spoke to the crowd. "Please leave the body until we can clean it up. Hopefully these three will end the demons terror." She finished before walking down the street to a large house towards the middle of town.

Once we were all inside, Jeni closed the windows and the curtains. "All we know about the monsters is that they come in the middle of the night and when we sent people to follow them, they were all killed. We found tracks leading to the Northern woods. Please kill them all and save us." Jeni said with slightly misty eyes.

"No problem, I bet we can finish the job by tomorrow!" Megan said and I nodded. "Lets go scout the Northern woods then." Lucy said while getting up, Megan and I followed. In town, people where staring at us and I tried to hide behind Megan. Yin taught me to stay hidden to have an advantage and now it felt like the whole town was glaring at us.

"Are you the three that are going to get rid of the bad things?" A voice asked by my leg. I looked down to see a little girl holding a teddy bear, I crouched down next to her. "Yea, we are going to get rid of them and protect everyone." I said and she smiled. "Ok, I have a picture of them!" She said while reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

I opened it, it was a crayon drawing of a pack of black wolves with red eyes stalking around the town. "Thank you, now we know what to look for." I said and put the drawing in my pocket. The little girl was grinning and ran back to her mother.

"It looks like werewolves, maybe hell hounds." I said to Lucy and Megan. Lucy looked scared and Megan sighed. "So use your light sword or whatever and I can use my water and earth, does anyone of your keys have silver weapons?" Megan asked to Lucy. "Yea, Taurus does. But when I call him out, ignore him cause he is a perv." Lucy sighed out and I laughed.

"So how did you two meet?" Lucy asked. "Well after my dragon left, I just started walking until I walked onto Songbird's territory. She was mad at first but then we became best friends, we fought together, fought each other and hunted together until we found Shanaynay. Then we traveled around, doing jobs until we caught wind of Fairytail, then we found a goal to reach." Megan summed up. 

I suddenly stopped at the mouth of the forest. Lucy crashed into me and Megan stopped too. "Bro do you smell that?" I asked and Megan shook her head yes. "Smell what?" Lucy asked. "It smells like surfer and smoke, we are defiantly dealing with demons." I said while turning left and ran to the smell. Footsteps followed me until I stopped in front of a cave.

"Songbird, look at the ground." Megan said and I looked down, dog prints. "Hell hounds." I muttered before a low growl came from the cave. "GET IN THE LIGHT!" I screamed and backed up from the shadows, so did Lucy and Megan. 

Twelve glowing red eyes emerged from the dark, they were at least four feet off of the ground. "Stay in the light, it burns them." I said while bringing my hands to my mouth. "Roar of the light dragon!" I yelled and pure white light streamed out from my mouth.

Yelping filled the air as three of them were incinerated and the others were grazed. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled and a loud moo was uttered. "Lucy you look as amazing as ever." A large bull carrying an ax said. "Whatever, can you go fight those hell hounds for me?" She asked and Taurus charged forward.

"Claws of the element dragon!" Megan yelled and each finger was encased in a different element. She charged forwards and raked her claws across the face of the closest hell hound until it collapsed into a pool of shadows. As we fought in the mouth of the cave, thick clouds floated under the sun, making shadows. The hell hounds saw this and jumped out of the cave.

"Don't worry Lucy, I will protect moo!" Taurus said while bringing his ax down on on the hell hound to the left. The silver cut through it but the last one jumped on Taurus's back and chomped down hard on his neck. He looked up in surprise. "S-sorry Lucy." He stuttered out before turning into blue light, burning the hounds paws.

The hound jumped over to Lucy and bit the back of her shirt and sprinting into the cave with Lucy in it's maw. "Bro! Lucy was just taken!!" I yelled at Megan. "Lets go before she gets killed!" She said while making a small flame in her hand to light our way.

"LUCY!!" I yelled, only for the echo to respond. "Should we go right or left?" Megan asked when we found a split in the cave. "Uh, I can go left cause you are always right." I said jokingly and Megan slapped me. "Whatever, try not to get got, ok?" Megan said before running to the right.

"Fist of the light dragon." I whispered and my hand was encased in a heavenly glow, I smiled and continued on my path. After about five minutes of walking, the cave came into a large natural room, that had Lucy in the middle of what seemed to be a pile of bloody furs.

"Are you ok Lucy?" I asked out and she snapped her head to look at me. "Yea, the hound just kind of dropped me off here and left through the other side of the cave." She said. "Why didn't you get up or try to leave?" I asked, slightly confused. "Because when I did something growled at me." She said while crossing her arms.

"Glow of the light dragon." I said and a ball of pure light exploded in the room, illuminating it. There were growls and whimpers from hidden hell hounds. This seemed to be the rest of the pack, about seven left. They were all steaming from the burning light, the shadows that they are made of trying to escape.

"Roar of the light dragon!" I yelled and incinerated five of them. Lucy stood up and grabbed her whip and started to slash at the last two. I jumped on one and dug my dragon like fangs into it. What? Its made of shadows, I can eat it. 

I ripped it apart and the shadows that I didn't eat burned away from the light. Lucy seemed to kill the last one with her whip. "I think we killed them all, maybe there are a few that Megan ran into." I said while walking over to the pile of bloody fur. Sometimes there are hidden treasures.

I started to kick some fur aside, Lucy muttered 'ew', I kept kicking them until I saw something there shouldn't be there, a wooden trap door. "Aw yes, hidden room." I whispered and reached for the handle. "What are you doing?!? There could be traps!!" Lucy yelled at me. "But there could be some sweet hidden treasure, or maybe more hell hounds that we need to kill." I tried to reason.

I opened the door to find a latter going down. "Glow of the light dragon." I said and threw the ball of light downwards. It went running down until it hit the floor of a new chamber. "Come on Lucy, I can go halfses on treasure with you." I said in a playful tone before sliding down the latter.

On the ground, I noticed something horrifying. MY BRO WAS TIED UP, GAGGED, AND IS BLEEDING!! "AW HELL NO!!" I yelled while running over to Megan, while starting to untie her. "Bro who did this, cause i'm going to rip them to shreds." I growled out, my fangs showing slightly.

"Some guy got the drop on me, he said something about me being puppy food." She said, standing up and rubbing her wrists from where the rope was. "And no bro, I want to take him down." Megan said with a sneer and I nodded.

"LUCY!!" I yelled up the latter and her head popped up from the top. "Get down here, we have to kill the alpha of the pack!" I said and she started to climb down. Once down, we started to go down the hallway, Megan using her fire light to guide us.

We got to one more room that had another exit to the left, a man was in front of a fire red glyph. He was muttering under his breath and a hell hound slowly clawed its way up from the center of the strange glyph. 

"HEY ASSHOLE!!" Megan yelled. Classy. "FIGHT ME WHEN I KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!! FIST OF THE ELEMENT DRAGON!!" She yelled and punched the guy in the middle of his back with a fist encased in rock. When ever Megan uses attacks like that, a random element is spewed out. The hell hound that was crawling its way to the top was cut in half because the glyph disappeared, the top turning to shadows that I jumped on. I'm still hungry so I don't want to waste it.

Lucy was reaching for her keys but I stopped her. "Don't try to interrupt a dragon, or dragon slayers fight. It's a thing we want to finish ourselves. It's something about pride." I said, holding my arm in front of her. "Just like Natsu." Lucy sighed out before crossing her arms.

I turned back to the fight, the man was bleeding but standing. "You fool!! Do you know what you have done?!" He yelled at Megan. "Yea, and i'm going to kick your ass! It doesn't matter if I stopped that danmed dog." Megan sneered. "Roar of the elemental dragon!" She yelled and a mixture of water, steam, fire and rock was expelled from her mouth.

The man screamed as he was hit dead on from the attack. When it stopped, he was knocked out on the ground and Megan fell to one knee. "You ok bro?" I asked carefully. "Yea, just tired and losing some blood." Megan sassed back. "Ok, I can carry this guy back town then." I said while Lucy handed me some of Megan's cut rope, tying him up. I threw him over my shoulder and he grunted in his unconscious state.

"LOOK OUT!!" Lucy yelled and she cracked her whip next to us. Megan and I turned to see the hell hound that picked up Lucy bleeding from the fresh gash in its side. Megan kicked its head against the ground with a loud crack, crushing its skull.

"Ok, lets go get our reward." Lucy said and started back to the latter. Megan and I glanced at each other and followed her. Along the way Lucy started to rap gauze around Megan's cuts.

Time Skip :33

Once we turned the man into the town jail, Jeni pulled us aside. "Thank you for capturing him. He would always be obsessed with dogs and hated everyone so we should have expected him. Here is your reward." She said and handed us the 190,000 jewels. "Thank you, just call us if you need anything else." I said, bowing my head slightly.

On the way back to the guild, I gave Lucy 63,333 jewels. "Here is your cut, we should do more jobs together, that was fun!" I said happily. "But you two did most of the work...." Lucy trailed off and I frowned. "Lucy, you did help. You helped me kill some hell hounds and saved Megan and I from the last one, if anything, Megan shouldn't be getting any." I said and she looked away, trying to hide wide smile and slight blush.

"BRO NO!!" Megan yelled at me, punching my arm. I shoved her and she nearly stumbled over. "You wanna go?" Megan said, bringing her face to mine. "We can fight later, I want to take a nap." I said while yawning. Megan rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'stupid Songbird'.

Once we got back to the guild, Natsu ran up to me. "FIGHT ME SONGBIRD!!" He yelled and went to punch me but I side stepped, and punched Megan instead. I gasped and walked back quickly, she is either pissed or really pissed and I don't want to be in the blast zone. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Megan roared and uppercut Natsu, who went practically flying.

Natsu landed on a table that Gray, Elfman, and Loke were on and a new brawl started. Megan and Natsu where fighting and I started to fight Elfman. "Only a manly man is manly!" He yelled before I drop kicked him, he was shoved into a pillar. What does that even mean?

When he was kicked away, someone picked me up and I yelped slightly in surprise. "Don't worry darling, I can protect you~." Loke practically purred out. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Shock and pain flashed across his face. "B-but every girl knows about me. I-i'm Loke" He stuttered out. "Sorry man. Now if you will excuse me." I said, jumping out of his arms to punching Jet in the face.

It feels good to be in a guild, a family. I thought as Droy kicked me in the ribs for punching his teammate and Levy threw a heavy book at me.


	3. The Idiot That Stole My Bro's Heart

Megan and I said goodbye to Lucy, we were going back to our apartment while Lucy was going back to the guild. "What do you think Shanaynay was doing while we were gone?" Megan asked and I shrugged. "She either went on a job, slept or went food shopping. Or at least I hope she went shopping." I said.

I walked into our apartment to see Shanaynay in the kitchen, humming some random song. "Hey Shanaynay, we're home from a job and got more money." I said and she turned her head to look us. "How was the job, and I bought you two bunk beds with some of the extra money we had from the bets." Shanaynay said. Megan bolted off to our shared room, probably to claim the top bunk.

"The mission went well, we got the next months rent and everything, we should do something fun for tonight though." I said and Shanaynay nodded. "Well we could go clothes shopping cause earlier I saw a dress that would make you and your curves look amazing!!" Shanaynay said excitedly. "Shanaynay No!! You know I am not a fan of dresses." I said and she frowned.

"Well too bad because I already bought you the dress and I don't care if I have to force it on you, you are so going to wear it." Shanaynay said in a threatening tone. "Shanaynay I swear to God I rather jump out the window." I said while backing up slowly to the large windows in the living room. "SONGBIRD GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Shanaynay yelled before running towards me.

"BRO SAVE ME!! SHANAYNAY IS GOING CRAZY AGAIN!!" I screamed while sprinting down the hall to Megan and I's shared room. Megan opened the door and slammed it on Shanaynay face. "BRO GO OUT THE WINDOW!!" Megan screamed, her back to the door while Shanaynay pounded on it.

I opened the window and looked down, we were on the second story. There was a crashing noise and I turned to see Shanaynay holding a very short black and white dress "BRO JUMP NOW!!" Megan screamed and I jumped out, wow, the ground is rather close. I tucked and rolled and broke off into a sprint.

While running, I turned around to see Shanaynay walking out of the door, dress in hand. "Speed of light!!" I said and a pure white glyph appeared under my feet. I suddenly appeared in front of the guild and crashed through the doors from the super speed. "SONGBIRD!!" Natsu yelled and jumped up from the table he was sitting at. "FIGHT ME!!" He screamed and charged forward.

"NO TIME!! SHANAYNAY IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" I screamed back and jumped over the bar and crouched down. "SONGBIRD!! Natsu yelled again and ran over to my hiding spot. "Shadow bind" I whispered and Natsu's shadow wrapped around him in chains, keeping him in place. Natsu fell over and a chain of shadows went over his mouth. "Now shut up." I hissed at him as a crashed echoed through the guild.

"Where is Songbird?" Shanaynay growled out and everything else went dead silent. Foot steppes echoed through the guild and I tried to curl up on myself more. Natsu started to squirm over to the end of the bar and shimmied closer to Shanaynay. "hmmmhm!!" Natsu yelled, muffled through his bonds.

"Songbird I know that's your magic...."Shanaynay trailed off and a crash was heard. She probably flipped a table while looking for me. I looked up shyly to see Shanaynay jumping over the bar. sHE NEARLY KICKED ME IN THE HEAD!! Shanaynay pinned me down and my arms were locked to my sides.

"FOUND YA!!" Shanaynay yelled and I yelped. "Shanaynay, No!! I don't want to wear the dress!" I said to her. I glanced around, trying to find an escape and I saw Lucy and Gray trying to free Natsu. Gray wasn't wearing a shirt. Perfect.

"Shanaynay look over there!! A shirtless guy!!" I said while pointing my jaw at Gray. Shanaynay snapped her head over and sprinted off and started to get into Grays personal space. Poor boy, I have to make it up to him later. I thought while getting up. I ran to the door and Megan stopped sprinting next to me.

"Hey bro, I sent Shanaynay to Gray, we need to make it up to him later. "SONGBIRD!!" Natsu screamed, I turned to see Lucy holding the shadow chains that were slowly turning back into Natsu's shadow. "FIGHT ME AGAIN!! I GOT BETTER!!" He screamed again and charged. Shanaynay was making it rain on Gray with one jewels. 

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DUMPING MONEY ONE ME!?!" Gray yelled, in raged. "You gonna act like a stripper, you are going to be treated like a stripper." Shanaynay sassed back and Gray sighed and started to put on his shirt, much to Shanaynay dismay.

For about the hundredth time, I side stepped and Natsu crashed onto Megan. Natsu was laying on her anD OH MY GOD THEY ARE KISSING!! I screamed in my head and half the guild gasped. Natsu jumped up and away with a slight blush. "S-sorry." He stuttered out and Megan was laying on the floor still, dazed.

Oh my God I need to get her out of here before she destroys Natsu, the guild, and the who city. I thought and grabbed Megan's arms, making her stand. "Uh, sorry, we have to go!" I said. "Speed of Light!!" I whispered and we seemed to dissapear from the guild.

I kept running and running until we got to the center of a forest, I put Megan down and she sat on a rock. "We..... We kissed." She growled out and I stepped back. "HE FUCKING KISSED ME!!" She screamed and the earth around her absolutely shattered. Megan was roaring fire strait into the air, the branches of the tree's disintegration. "I know bro, let it all out." I said, stepping back a few feet not to be burned. "THAT FUCKING IDIOT!! HE IS SO FUCKING DUMB!! HE.... He... he is The Idiot That Stole My Heart." Megan sighed out and sat down on the rubble of the rock she was sitting on before.

I walked over and sat down. "I know bro, I know you really like him a lot." I said while gently petting her arm in a comforting way. "Do you want to go back? Or maybe destroy some stuff and we can go out to eat." I asked with a small smile. Megan looked up at me with a sad smile and hopeful eyes. "Lets destroy stuff, go out to eat, take a nap and do a job." Megan said while standing up and dusted off her jeans.

"ok, first use your water magic to put out the fire you started." I scolded playfully and pointed to the top of the tree that was currently on fire. Megan jumped slightly and shyly looked away. "heh, sorry. Breath of the Elemental Dragon, Water!!" Megan said and extinguished the fire. "Do you want me to go grab some food and a job while you get this all out of your system?" I asked and she nodded.

"Speed of light." I said and bolted back to the guild. I stopped in front of the doors and stopped when I heard Megan's name being said. ""I think I really messed up with Megan." Natsu said, he sounded so sad. "No Natsu, maybe she will still like you." Lucy said and someone, Natsu I think, sighed.

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't like me back? Or maybe she won't even come back to the guild." Natsu whispered and I shook my head. Come on, get a job to distract your bro. ALSO ALL THIS NEW INFORMATION!! I NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHER!!!" I thought to myself and a mischievous grin formed on my face.

I opened the doors and walked strait to the job board, ignoring Natsu and Lucy's stares, Natsu seemed to be looking around for Megan. I glanced over all of the papers until I saw a light blue one. 'guild needed to find a group of missing travelers, will be working with other guild.' It said and I ripped it down, bringing it to Mirajane. "Can I take this job?" I asked and she looked it over. "Are you sure, working with another guild can be tough." She said.

"Megan and I will be fine." I said passively and Mirajane nodded while stamping the paper as 'taken'. I grabbed the paper from the bar and started to walk back towards the door. "Hey, Songbird." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck, he wouldn't make eye contact. "Uh, where's Megan?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, she is destroying parts of the forest in rage and confusion, you know how it is. Well, bye!! We have a new job to do!!" I said happily. "Speed of light." I muttered and I sprinted to the market, Natsu was trying to say something before I left.

I picked up a loaf of bread, two apples, a few water bottles, and a few slabs of meat. I paid with a smile and started to walk back to the forest. I smelled the air, trying to find Megan's location, I frowned and started to walk around, trying to find a scent or maybe a path of rubble and burned down tree's. "YO BRO!!" I yelled out and listened to my echo.

"OVER HERE BRO!!" Megan yelled back and I smiled and started to jog to the sound of her voice and the faint scent of smoke. Megan was sitting in the middle of a pure black circle of soot, she was panting slightly. "Megan, catch." I said and I threw a water bottle. She caught it with one hand, cracked it opened and chugged the whole thing.

"Thanks Songbird, did you get us a job?" Megan asked and I held up the light blue piece of paper. She grabbed it and read it over. "Missing people, other guild and 200,000 jewel reward. Ok, sounds easy enough with our noses." Megan said and tapped her nose. She's right, we have the sense of smell of a dragon, slightly watered down, but still very strong.

"Also I got us food, eat up and we can go the meeting spot." I said and started to pull out all of the food I got. "Thanks S.B, I'm hungry as hell." She said and made herself a sandwich. I nodded while making myself one, I wouldn't tell her about the Natsu thing just yet, she seems happy right now.

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BRO BRO!! @6Dark6Angel6!! :33 And The Story That She Wrote That I Was Writing About Jokingly And The Title And Everything, Here Is A Link 

https://www.wattpad.com/43943536-the-idiot-that-stole-my-heart ;33


	4. The Dragon Girls

Songbird's Pov.

"So who do you think we will be working with?" Megan asked and I shrugged. "The flyer just said that there were a bunch of people missing, the location to get more information, and that powerful fighters are needed." I summed up and she nodded.

"Why isn't Shanaynay doing any work though? We seem to be the only two out of the three doing work." Megan said sourly. "I think Shanaynay is going to do her own thing for a few days, but I will force her to go on some jobs with us in a few days." I said passively.

As we continued walking to the town, I kept looking around, feeling that something is watching us. "So do you think they will be wizards or warriors, like what type of magic and weapons." I asked Megan. "Well I hope its wizards. Also have you been working on your shadow make?" She asked me and I nodded.

"So far I can make a horse, a wolf, a lioness, and some crows." I said while waving my hands around in excitement. Shadow make is a lot like Grays ice make, but with shadows. I can make different things that I think of but it is easier to make the creature if I have seen it before. "What about shadow people?" Megan asked and I frowned slightly.

"It takes a lot of concentration to make a person, maybe I can just make their shadows stand up and do things?" I thought aloud. "Try on me." Megan said and I nodded. "Shadow make, a little bitch." I said and Megan's shadow stood up like her and I. "Ha ha, very funny Songbird." Megan said with sarcasm and salt in her voice.

"Whatever, and I made you!! It works!!" I said happily and her shadow gave me a high five. "Shadow Megan, go ahead and search for the place that we are going to ? Wait, what?" I said, confusing myself. Apparently , she got the idea and ran ahead, fading in and out as she ran through tree's. "Look, I have no shadow now." Megan observed while pointing behind her.

"Huh, do you think if something hurts your shadow, you can feel it?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes. "Shadows don't have feelings." Megan chilled and I gasped in shock. "First off, rude. Secondly, Blackjack totally has feelings." I scolded while crossing my arms. "Blackjack?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shadow make, Blackjack." I said with a smug grin and my shadow turned into a pure black stallion. "See, he can feel things. Blackjack," I said, turning to the horse. "Megan says that you don't have feelings." I told and he huffed and pushed Megan a few inches with his muzzle. "Ok, I don't care about that anymore, But Why ARE WE WALKING WHEN YOU CAN MAKE HORSES?!" She screamed at me. "Sweetie, you need to exercise." I sassed and she slapped me in the stomach, Blackjack took this time to dissapear.

"Bro, do you wanna go?" I asked in a challenging tone, measuring up to her. "Fucking fight me bro." Megan hissed back and before we could fight, something interrupted us. Shadow Megan ran up to us and started to point into the woods. "What is she saying?" Megan asked. "No idea, I can't make human vocal cords yet, just their outlines and everything." I responded.

Shadow Megan just grabbed my hand and sprinted off into the woods, leaving Megan to follow us. "Where the hell am I? She? Us? Going?" Megan asked. "Bro you are confusing me even more than usual." I responded. "That's not hard to do." Megan muttered under her breath

We kept running until we got out of the woods and were in front of small town. "Uh, you can go now Shadow bro, thank you for helping." I said and she melted behind Megan, turning into a regular shadow. "What part of town do you think we should meet up?" Megan asked and I shrugged.

"Well the ....Address.... Is.... Uh.... I forget." I said, slowly trailing off. "Well that's just great, truly, ten out of ten S.B." Megan said while slowly clapping. "Bro I swear to God. And we can just walk around I guess until I remember the address." I said, pushing her aside and walking into the town.

We kept walking around, looking at the different shops and houses. "Hold up, I want to buy something." I said, stopping in front of a shop that sold weapons. Megan glanced over the sign and shook her head no. "Just make your own light weapons." Megan scolded but I ran inside.

I glanced around inside, nothing really jumping out at me. "Welcome!! How may I help you??" A cheery voice asked. I looked over the counter to see an old lady smiling happily. "Hi, I was just looking. Maybe a dagger, knife, something small like that." I said and she nodded. "Here we have a silver dagger." The woman said while putting it on the counter.

"It looks good, but no thanks." I said and looked above her where a set of obsidian and golden throwing knifes lay in a glass case. The woman followed my stare. "These knives are very expensive, beautiful and deadly, they seem perfect for a girl like you." She persuaded and I nodded. "How much for them?" I asked

*Time Skip*

I walked out of the shop, Megan was waiting outside with her arms crossed. "What stupid thing did you buy?" She sighed out. "I got six obsidian and golden throwing knives and a knife belt for around my waist, it only holds five, but I can put the sixth in my boot or something." I said while showing them off. "More importantly, how much did they cost?" She asked and I awkwardly smiled and looked away. I started to put on the knife belt, it hung loosely on my left hip and a small leather flap covered them so it looked like a small bag, not a knife holder.

"all of our money from the last job." I muttered out. "Say that again?" Megan growled out. "So you can have my cut and your cut from this job!! LETS GO!!" I yelled and sprinted down the street. I slowed town into a jog, looking around for anything that would remind me of the location. I stopped in front of a tan house with brown shutters. "Bro I think this is it." I said and knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a man in about his thirties. "Hey, were you the one that requested the rescue mission?" I asked and Megan rolled her eyes. "Yes, my name is Dirk. Please come in, some one from Cait Shelter is already here." Dirk said and walked into his house, leaving us to follow.

Megan and I walked in to see a girl with blue hair sitting on a couch, next to her was a white cat like Happy. "Hello, my name is Wendy and this is Carla." The girl said. "Hi, i'm Megan and this is Songbird." Megan said and I waved.

"Ok, now that introductions are done, let me give you the run down. People have been going missing on the mountain pass, there are few signs of them except for some blood, ripped clothing, and for some reason, feathers." Dirk said and I nodded along, trying to figure out the predator.

"Has there been any dark guild activity or robbers, natural predators maybe?" I asked and Dirk shook his head no. "The only problems we have had before was mountain lions, but that was years ago." Dirk said with a huff. "Uh, ok. I guess we should get going...." I trailed off and started to slowly backtrack to the door.

Wendy and Carla got up and started to follow me. "Ok, we can try our hardest to find the missing people and everything, so bye!!" I said while running out of the door. Hmmmm, it sounds like giant birds maybe? I thought as the others caught up. "Slow down human!!" Carla said to me and I immediately stopped, the sudden pause caused her to crash into me.

"So I think maybe giant birds." I said aloud. "I don't think so, they would have to be giants to lift up a person." Wendy said. "Oh by the way, what type of magic to use, Wendy?" Megan asked and I nodded. "I use air dragon magic." Wendy said shyly and I froze.

"You are a dragon slayer too?!" I asked, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. "Uh, yea..." Wendy trailed off. "Aw hell yes, this is a dragon slayer quest, three of us can and will take down anything!!" I said happily. "Then what dragon slayer types are you?" Carla asked. "Oh, I am a light and dark slayer." I said, making my shadow stand up next to me and it started leaning against me. "Wow...." Wendy muttered.

"And I use all four elements, but my fire is the strongest." Megan said, opening her palm and a rose made or fire was made. "Oh thank you bro, its just what I always wanted." I purred out and reached for the rose. "You won't." Megan sighs out. I raised my eyebrow and grabbed onto the flaming rose. Wow, that burns, like a lot, like holy shit.

"Bro stop, please." Megan said, not dispelling the rose. "Nope, this is fine, everything is ok. I am not in pain or anything like that. Heh." I said, my pride and stupid stubbornness not letting me drop tHE DAMN ROSE MADE OF FIRE!! "What are you even trying to prove at this point?" Carla asked. "Honestly, nothing, but Megan said I wouldn't so now I have to." I said through the pain.

Finally I dropped it in pain and the flower's flames were snuffed out when it hit the ground. "Well this is going to suck for like, four months." I said passively, holding my burnt hand in my uninjured one. "Here, I can heal you." Wendy said and grabbed my crispy hand. I tried not to growl in pain but soon a gentle light blue glow took all of my pain away.

"Wow, you are a healer." I mumbled and when she let go of me, my hand was its usual pale color, not a burnt black. "Now don't do anything else stupid like that, Wendy just used a lot of her power on such a stupid thing." Carla hissed out, putting her paws on her hips. "Sorry, sorry. And thanks Wendy." I praised and she smiled.

"Ok, lets go to the mountain pass." Megan said and started to walk forward. We continued to walk up the mountain, Carly started to fly when it got to steep. "Shadow make, horses." I said and all of our shadows turned into horses. "Get on a horse, they have the same properties as regular shadows so they can climb up the mountain side." I informed, hopping on Blackjack.

"W-what if it kicks me off?" Wendy asked. "Nah, your shadow has always been with you. It will always be by your side, it would never betray you like that." I said. "Stop trying to sound poetic, you sound like an idiot bro." Megan said, playfully slapping my arm. "Bro I can make your shadow steed disappear just like that, so shut up." I said while slapping her back.

"Can I ask, why do you call each other 'bro' all the time?" Wendy asked and Megan shrugged. "I guess we treat each other like family and we have been together sense we were like, eleven. Also Bro sounds better than sister." I said and Megan nodded.

"Also 'Songbird' is a mouthful." Megan said and I nodded. "Eh, whatever, we should be looking for giant birds or people right about now." I said and our horses started to walk up the mountain side, causing us to cling to their necks to keep us from falling. Blackjack and the other two horses kept climbing until we reached a large ledge where we could rest. "Lets sit here, we are high enough to have a good look out point" I said, searching for anyone that could be hurt.

Suddenly, a large, dark mass swooped down and snatched Carla out of the air. "GIANT BIRDS!!" I yelled while pointing. "CARLA!!" Wendy screamed, reaching out for her exceed. Three large bird looking things where in the air, one was holding Carla in its claws.... Wait, paws? "Those are griffons." Megan growled out. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! HELP ME!!" Carla yelled at us as the griffons flew to the very top of the mountain.

"Lets go, those griffons probably took the travelers too." Wendy said, jumping on her shadow horse. "Can you make it up there Blackjack?" I asked him and he huffed out a angry puff of air, nodding to get on his back with his head. "Ok, lets go get the birbs." I whispered, hopping on his back while clutching his mane so I wouldn't fall to what would probably be my death. Fun!!


	5. The Dragon Girls Part 2

Megan's Pov

We are riding our shadow steeds up the cliff side, trying to get to the top as soon as possible. "I hope Carla is ok." Wendy said, she is worried for her cat. "How did you guys even meet?" Songbird asked. "Carla hatched from an egg and we have been partners ever sense." Wendy sighed out.

"Wait, what? How do cats hatch from eggs? Wait, what?" Songbird said, confusing herself. "Bro, just stop." I groaned out. "Look!! We are nearly at the top!" Wendy said hopefully. Our horses climbed over the final ledge to show us a giant nest of sticks, rocks, fabric, and bones. About ten people are huddled against each other and three cats, one of them being Carla.

"This looks homely." Songbird muttered. "Songbird I will throw you off the edge." I hissed at her before turning to the the people. "Are you the missing people? We are here to rescue you." I tried to say as calmly as possible. 

"We tried to leave but they stop us." One of the cats said like nothing was happening. The purple cat was laying down and seemed to be sleeping. "Who? The griffons?" Songbird asked. "Yeaaaaa, they will kill anyone that tries to leave." The purple cat yawned out.

"Are you sleeping again? I told you to help me find an escape route!" The other cat growled to the purple one. This cat is a light orange with a grey stomach. "Megan look, its the cat version of us." Songbird said happily and I rolled my eyes.

"So if they stop you, where are they?" Wendy asked. "The one that took me dropped me off and flew away." Carla reported. "Well lets go, right? If they left, lets just go. Shadow make, horses." Songbird said and all of the cowering people's shadows turned into stallions.

A ear splitting screech caused everyone to cover their ears, trying to block out the horrid sound. "Oh great, there back." The purple cat groaned and flopped its paw over its head. Four griffons clawed up over the side and stood protectively over the captives. "Well you guys should go now." Songbird said, snapping her fingers and the shadow horses dissipated. The largest griffon screeched again and charged towards us. 

"Roar of the elemental dragon! Fire" I called out and the red flames shot from my mouth. "Shadow make! Lasso!" Songbird called out at threw it onto the second largest griffon shadow. "BRO!! THAT'S THE SHADOW!! NOT THE ACTUAL GRIFFON!!" I yelled at her, mad that this is escalating into a full blown fight.

"BRO CHILL! If I can tame the shadow, I can make it again later!" She called back. sigh. Songbird seemed to be pulling the shadow closer as it struggled to get back to its true owner. The other two griffons jumped up to fight as Songbird finally got the shadow under control. "Ok, lets actually fight." Songbird muttered and pulled out two of her new knives.

Carla ran over to Wendy, bringing both of them into the air. One of the griffons that weren't in battle lunged to them, Carla trying to avoid the large talons flying towards her. "Wing slash of the elemental dragon!" I said, bringing my arms down to hit the bird lion hybrid in a frenzy of earth and air.

I looked over to see how Songbird is holding up to see her charging the griffon, making deep cuts and then jumping away so not to get hit. "Roar of the shadow and light dragon!" Songbird said and roared at the beast. The griffon fell back, shadow and light whisking off of its body.

"Wing slash of the elemental dragon!" I yelled and brought my arms down on the head of the last griffon. "Well this is just peachy, I'm covered in griffon blood." Songbird said, whipping some blood off of her arms. "That's whats happens when you use knifes up close like that." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Ok well lets get everyone back home." I said, stretching my arms. "Hey, what's you name?" Songbird asked the purple cat, crouching down next to it. "My name is Katy." The cat said. "Wanna be my cat? Every dragon slayer I know has one that talks and walks like you." Songbird said, holding out her hand.

"Sure, can C.J come too?" Katy asked, pointing to the orange and grey cat. "Sure, you can be Megan's I guess." Songbird said, shrugging. "When did I agree to this?" C.J asked at the same time I did. "See, you two are perfect for each other." Songbird said, picking up Katy.

"Ok, lets get everyone home. Shadow make, horses." Songbird said and everyone's shadow turned into a large stallion. "You want us to get on these things?" Someone in the crowd asked angrily. "Ok man, whatever, you can just chill here, its not like we just saved you or whatever." I snapped at him.

"Oh damn. Megan no, don't start stuff from the people we need to rescue." Songbird muttered and I glared at her. "Whatever, get on you shadow stallion and lets go or we will just leave you for even more griffons. Is that what you want?" I growled out. Today is not my day, first with Natsu now with this guy. I swear to God....

"O-ok." The guy muttered and I jumped on my shadow steed, the cat, C.J getting on behind me. "Welp lets go!! If we all hurry, we can get to town by sundown!" Songbird said happily and started to trot over the cliff. 

"Just hold your horses." Songbird called back with laughter in her voice, the sound of hoofs trailing off. I glared at the people that we need to bring back into town and they slowly got onto their shadows. "Hurry up so we can leave." I hissed at them before riding over the edge.

I waited and slowly, the sound of hoofs walked closer to us. "So are we partners now or something?" C.J said. "Honestly, I have no idea. Songbird and Katy just seem to be doing their own thing right now. But I guess we are partners or whatever for now." I replied, C.J nodded.

 

*TIME SKIP*

"Thank you for bringing everyone back home and taking care of the.... Griffons." Dirk said. "No problem, no offence, but can we have our pay now?" I asked. I'm still pissed about everything today, Songbird is talking to Wendy and Carla about something.

"So if you ever need anything, just find us, we will help you out." Songbird said and Wendy nodded. "Same to you, just find Caitshelter so just find us!" Wendy said happily and Songbird nodded. "Here is your cut, Wendy." I said, handing her the jewels. "T-thank you Megan-san." Wendy said while bowing.

"Ready to go?" Songbird asked me and I nodded. We were halfway out the door when she froze. "BRO OUR CATS!!" She yelled and darted back inside. Katy is sleeping on Dirks couch while C.J tried to shake her awake.

"Hey lets go, we can go get food." Songbird tempted and Katy immediately shot up. "Food?" Katy asked and I huffed out a laugh. "Yea, what do you even eat?" I asked. "Uh, I like chicken, C.J likes grapes and pasta." Katy purred out and wings popped out of her back.

"If you guys are going to be our cat partners, you should get a Fairytail guide stamp. Where do you want it?" Songbird asked. "I want it on the back of my right ear." Katy said, her ear flicking. "Eh, I guess I will put it on my left side, maybe on my paw." C.J mused. 

"Are you still here?" Dirk said passive aggressively. "Uh, we should go...." I trailed off before sprinting out of the front door. "BRO!!" Songbird screamed after me and I turned to see Songbird, Katy, and C.J chasing after me.


End file.
